De música latina y víspera navideña
by sheeranftsivan
Summary: Keith Kogane había dejado de sentir la gracia de la víspera navideña hace un tiempo atrás, pero con Lance McClain como actual compañero de hogar, música a todo volumen y dos pequeños revoltosos infantes, puede que las cosas cambien un poco.


**Fandom:** Voltron Legendary Defender

 **Capítulo:** Único

 **Pairing:** Lance McClain/Keith Kogane

 **Personajes:** Lance McClain (Voltron), Keith Kogane (Voltron), Laurence McClain (OC), Frances "Frankie" Kogane (OC), Laura Sánchez (OC; mención), Acxa (Voltron; mención), Krolia (Voltron; mención)

 **Aclaraciones** : Voltron Legendary Defender pertenece completamente a **DreamWorks** , yo solo he querido tomar los personajes prestados además de añadir míos. Habrá solo leve insinuación de klance. La letra en cursiva dentro de los diálogos son frases/expresiones en español (recuerden que la serie originalmente es en inglés).

* * *

Keith Kogane había olvidado hace un par de años atrás lo irritante y difícil que era desenredar las luces navideñas.

No importaba cuánto tirara de ellas o cuántos nudos había desecho ya, sólo había logrado liberar las luces necesarias para "decorar" desde su muñeca hasta su codo. Por supuesto que desenredar un par de estúpidas luces navideñas lo iba irritar, después de todo, él nunca fue el encargado de decorar la casa para esas fechas; él simplemente observaba desde la cocina como Krolia desenredaba las luces mientras que Acxa y Frances se encargaban de decorar el árbol y colocar los calcetines sobre la chimenea.

Pero ese año nuevamente sería distinto, su madre se encontraba en una misión con los de la Espada y no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, además que desde hace ocho meses atrás que Lance y su pequeño hijo de cinco años llamado Laurence se había mudado con él. Keith suspiró con cansancio antes de tirar con irritación la bola de luces navideñas de vuelta a la gran caja marrón que estaba a sus pies, pasó su mano derecha por su rostro mientras escuchaba una risa maliciosa a sus espaldas.

—Mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven —se giró lo suficiente para ver a Lance McClain, recargado en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina, sonreír de manera juguetona mientras se limpiaba las manos en una pequeña toalla azul—, ¿acaso el gran Keith Kogane ha perdido la batalla contra unas inocentes luces?

Keith bufó mientras arrugaba el ceño—. Es más difícil de lo que parece —murmuró, haciendo que Lance riera de nuevo, aumentando su irritación.

—Keef, _¡por favor!_ —Soltó el antiguo paladín del león rojo, alargando la "o" dramáticamente —, ¡es la tarea más fácil de todas! Laurence lo hace mucho más rápido que tú, ¡incluso Frankie podría hacerlo! Por eso Laura, Laurence y yo lo hacíamos antes de…

—Sí, bueno, ustedes celebran Navidad todos los años, Lance —Keith fulminó con la mirada al ojiazul—, Frances y yo dejamos de hacerlo hace dos años.

El rostro de Lance se contorsionó en una mueca que mezclaba tristeza y disgusto, dándose cuenta que, de alguna manera, había metido la pata al no medir sus palabras de manera correcta a la hora de dirigirse a Keith. Por supuesto que sabía que el antiguo paladín negro ya no celebraba Navidad como antes, mejor dicho, todos los que conocían al mitad Galra sabían que sus costumbres y su espíritu navideño habían cambiado desde la partida de Acxa.

 _Acxa_.

La híbrida que había sido una de las más leales generales de Lotor y que se había retirado de su lado al descubrir sus verdaderos planes, se había vuelto una aliada durante la guerra contra Haggar, a su vez que poco a poco se iba colando entre los pensamientos de Keith. Él jamás se hubiese planteado salir con ella, y no fue porque ella no fuese su tipo, al contrario, Acxa lo era. Fuerte, inteligente, testaruda pero amable y dulce en el interior, le permitió conocer a Keith lo que era tener sentimientos correspondidos y la magia que estos traían consigo.

40 citas fueron las necesarias -y más que suficientes- para saber que Keith quería no solo tener a su general de la Espalda de Marmora como una simple amiga y 33 citas, 2 intentos fallidos de propuesta matrimonial después de eso, Keith estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y el joven ex paladín creía en ese entonces que no podía llegar a amar a otra persona que no fuese Acxa, pero eso cambió cuando Frances Kogane llegó a sus vidas.

Con una esposa, una hermosa hija de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules-violáceos, su madre y sus amigos, Keith creía que había alcanzado toda la felicidad que la vida le había arrebatada cuando era tan solo un infante. Pero nuevamente la vida le mostraba su lado más oscuro: Acxa había fallecido en una misión de búsqueda-rescate al interponerse entre Krolia y un soldado Galra que aún seguía bajo los dominios del antiguo reinado Galra.

Keith se había sentido mal, jodidamente mal pero no se permitió caer, no ahora que tenía que cuidar del único recuerdo vivo de lo mucho que Acxa había amado a Keith, y de lo feliz que había sido al ser aceptada por todos. Pero ahí estaba, amargándose la vida por unas estúpidas luces.

Lance se había mantenido en silencio durante el corto lapso de tiempo en el que veía como el rostro de Keith se contorsionaba en una mueca de irritación, para luego pasar a una de disgusto y al finalizar, una de desconsuelo. Lance comprendía lo que era perder a su primer amor, lo había vivido luego de perder a Allura y sabía lo difícil que era salir de ello, había sufrido una larga depresión y estar bajo las contantes miradas preocupadas de sus amigos y familia no lo ayudaba.

A pesar de eso, Lance pudo salir adelante e incluso, llegar a enamorarse de nuevo -o estar lo más cercano a enamorarse de alguien luego de una pérdida- y ese nueva oportunidad había venido de la mano de Laura Sánchez, una científica colombiana que había sido transferida al Galaxy Garrison justo una semana antes del primer aniversario de la gran victoria y de la pérdida de Allura. Por supuesto que Lance no se sentía en condiciones de buscar nuevamente el amor, pero un par de copas de más y una sonrisa sincera de parte de la colombiana fueron suficientes para Lance esa noche y la prueba de ello era un pequeño niño de rizos rubios, piel canela y ojos tan azules como los de Lance.

Pero al igual que con Keith, la vida parecía que se divertía viendo sufrir a los antiguos paladines de Voltron, haciendo que su romance con Laura llegara a su fin con una simple nota pegada al refrigerador y su ausencia en el pequeños apartamento que compartían, pero por cosas del destino, la vida los había unido a los dos, un actual padre soltero gracias a que su ex novia había preferido su soltería sobre una vida casera y un viudo que continuaba amando a su esposa a través de su única hija.

Lance avanzó unos pasos hacia Keith, lo necesario para ser capaz de colocar su mano sobre su hombro mientras que este mantenía su vista en un retrato familiar de Acxa, Frances y él.

—Sé que es difícil, pero…

— _¡Papá/tío!_

Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron, ocasionando que retrocedieran y que una considerable distancia se creara entre ellos; dos pequeños infantes bajaban las escaleras corriendo, causando una mueca de preocupación en el rostro de Keith.

—¡Frances, no corras! —Como si un robot hubiese recibido un comando, la menor de cabellos oscuros junto al de rizos rubios frenaron, para lanzarle una mirada apenada al mayor y continuar su descenso de una manera más calmada.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Frankie? —Preguntó Lance, tomando entre sus brazos a su hijo al mismo tiempo que Keith imitaba las mismas acciones con su hija.

Frances se sonrojó mientras pegaba los frascos de brillantina roja y verde a su pecho. —Lau dijo que _nesheshitabámos brillitos en yas galletásh_

—¿Brillitos? —Inquirió Keith, alzando una ceja y posando esta vez su mirada en Laurence, el chico sonrió mientras que sus ojos brillaban.

—¡Sí, _tío Keef_! Papá siempre les pone chispitas a las galletas y como está vez a papá se le olvidó com-prar-las —decía Laurence, mientras movía su dedo de manera acusatoria hacia Lance, quien lo miraba de manera divertida y se reñía internamente por dejar a su hijo demasiado tiempo con su hermana Verónica—, fuimos a la habitación de Frankie y, ¡ _tadá_! Frankie tenía muchos frascos con chispitas, _¡ahora nuestras galletas sabrán más ricas!_

Tanto Lance como Keith no pudieron evitar ver con ternura al pequeño Laurence.

—Bueno —dijo Keith, mientras se acercaba a sacudir los rizos de Laurence, quién ya se encontraba de pie al lado de su padre—, estoy seguro que a Frances le encantará poner las chispitas en los galletas, ¿no es así, cariño? —Keith se dirigió a Frances con una pequeña sonrisa, la cuál desapareció al ver el pequeño ceño fruncido de la menor—, ¿sucede algo malo, cariño?

Frances frunció más su ceño mientras dirigía su pequeña mano hacia el pecho de su padre, para luego tomar el cuello del suéter que vestía y tirar de este con disgusto— Papi, ¿ _pol qué usas un soétel tan feo?_

Keith parpadeó sorprendido, mientras que su cerebro interpretaba las palabras que su primogénita le había soltado en español -el cual usaba más a menudo gracias a Lance-. La carcajada de Lance no se hizo esperar, haciendo que Keith lo fulminara, de nuevo, con la mirada.

—Exacto, greñas —inició Lance con un tono burlón—, ¿por qué usas un suéter tan feo? —repitió, mientras hacía un movimiento exagerado con su mano al señalar el suéter.

Keith frunció el ceño mientras dejaba a Frances en el suelo, para luego dirigir una mirada rápida al suéter; había sido un regalo de Corán cuatro navidades atrás, pero seguía siendo tan cómodo y reconfortante como el primer día. Aún así, Keith tenía que admitir que los distintos círculos de colores que bailaban en el fondo amarillo chichón se veían un poco ridículos. Solo un poco.

—Al menos yo no estoy luciendo ese estúpido delantal —Contraatacó poniendo sus brazos como jarras, Lance bajó su vista hacia su delantal -el cual había sido un regalo de su madre- que rezaba " _Besa al cocinero_ ", solo para luego alzar la vista y hacer un pequeño mohín.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó, luciendo una sonrisa que notaba que su molestia era fingida — yo soy el chef esta noche, obviamente merezco una recompensa por eso. —Lance le guiñó el ojo de manera exagerada, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Keith, quién aún no se acostumbraba al naciente coqueteo del cubano.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —Laurence y Frances empezaron a saltar mientras ambos estiraban sus brazos hacia Lance— _¡besos al cocinero, besos al cocinero!_

Lance le sonrió de manera triunfante a Keith, mientras se inclinaba y llenaba los rostros de ambos infantes de sonoros besos, haciendo que tanto Laurence como Frances soltaran sonoras y armoniosas carcajadas.

—¿Quieren ayudarme en la cocina, mis pequeños _palamigos_? —Les preguntó Lance, alzando sus cejas de manera coqueta, causando que ambos chicos chillaran de felicidad y corrieran hacia la cocina— y tú —dijo Lance, irguiéndose en toda su gracia mientras miraba a Keith— aún tienes unas luces que desenredar y un árbol que decorar.

«Mierda» pensó Keith, había olvidado por completo las luces. Suspiró mientras veía a Lance adentrarse a la cocina, «bien, ¿qué tan difícil será terminar esto? »

…

Luego de un par de maldiciones, plegarias a Dios y casi electrocutarse tres veces, Keith por fin había terminado de desenredar las luces y las había colocado lo mejor posible en el árbol, junto a las distintas esferas de colores y bastones, dejando únicamente la punta del árbol intacta para que Laurence y Frances colocaran la estrella plateada y reluciente que brillaba con ansias en el fondo de la caja, esperando pacientemente volver a cumplir su misión de adornar el árbol luego de un descanso de dos años.

Keith le lanzó una última mirada de orgullo a su trabajo, para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina dispuesto a servirse un refrescante y merecido vaso de limonada. Keith puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta -la cual había sido cerrada por Lance con la excusa de que "todo artista necesitaba su espacio"-, pero antes de girarlo, se detuvo al escuchar unos murmullos al interior de la cocina.

El antiguo paladín pegó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Una música bastante movida sonaba a través de la puerta para luego una voz femenina y agraciada empezar a cantar. Keith frunció el ceño, él reconocía la voz de esa mujer.

¿Helena? ¿Selena? ¿Selena Quintana? ¡Ah sí! _Selena Quintanilla_.

Keith se había acostumbrado a escuchar la voz de la latina sonar en toda su casa los fines de semana cuando Lance aseaba la casa, pero realmente nunca le había prestado la atención necesaria como para descifrar la letra de sus canciones, aún así, Keith no podía negar que más de una vez se había encontrado a sí mismo silbando al ritmo de sus canciones o moviendo inconscientemente la cabeza, pies y caderas mientras sonaba _Bidi Bidi Bom Bom_ o _El chico del apartamento 512._

Keith giró por completo el pomo y empujó la puerta, lo necesario como para poder introducir su cabeza y observar el panorama.

— _Como la flor, con tanto amor…_

El mitad Galra pudo escuchar una voz ligeramente chillona pero bien afinada acompañar la voz de la latina, muy parecida a la voz de una mujer. No» se dijo Keith internamente «ese es Lance». Abrió por completo la puerta, para observar una escena que robó rápidamente una sonrisa y una fina risa de sus labios; Laurence y Frances se encontraban abrazados, cubiertos de harina y jarabe de chocolate mientras bailaban -saltaban de un lado a otro meneando sus caderas al mismo tiempo-, mientras que Lance sujetaba la paleta como si fuese un micrófono, paleta con la cual había removido anteriormente la mezcla para las galletas, las cuales Keith pudo observar que ya se encontraban dentro del horno.

Frances apartó la vista de Laurence para fijarla en el recién llegado espectador, mientras que sus ojitos brillaban— ¡Baila con nosotros, papi!

Lance se giró, sin dejar de mover agraciadamente sus caderas, mientras observaba como Frances y Laurence tiraban del pantalón y de una de las manos de Keith para hacerlo entrar de lleno a la cocina. Lance le mostró una enorme sonrisa, enseñándole sus resplandecientes dientes mientras alzaba las cejas de manera coqueta y dispuesto a seguir cantando:

— _Sé que tienes un nuevo amor… —_ Lance sujetaba con su mano izquierda la paleta-micrófono mientras que con la derecha señalaba a Keith, quién veía divertido la escena—, _sin embargo te deseo lo mejor_ —El ojiazul tomó de la mano a Keith, arrastrándolo a su pequeña pista de baile.

—Lance, yo no bailo…

—¡Vamos, greñas! —Lance colocó una de las manos de Keith en su cintura mientras tomaba la otra mano con firmeza con la suya— ¡Deja que la Gran Selena guíe tus pasos! —empezó a moverse de lado a lado, deslizándose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, obligándole a Keith seguir sus pasos, ocasionando chillidos felices de parte de los infantes.

—¡Eso, papi! ¡Baila, baila, baila!

Tanto Frances como Laurence se habían abrazado a la pierna de sus respectivos padres para bailar junto a ellos, mientras que la canción seguía sonando más fuerte que nunca. Lance le sonrió a Keith para inclinarse hacia los niños mientras ponía entre ellos la paleta-micrófono.

—¡¿Y cómo dice?!

— _¡Ay, ay, ay como me duele!_ —cantaron al unísono Lance, Laurence y Frances, haciendo reír a Keith. Lance volvió a erguirse para volver a sujetar la mano del ex paladín y hacerlo girar, para luego alejarlo de su cuerpo y tirar de él mientras le sonreía.

—¡Canta con nosotros, Keith! —la sonrisa que le dirigía Lance al igual que los pasos frenéticos de baile de Laurence y Frances fueron suficientes para que Keith se animara.

Sujetó la paleta-micrófono al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Lance para cantar—: _Como la flor…_

— _Como la flor_ —Lance, Laurence y Frances le hacían coro.

— _Con tanto amor, me diste tú, se marchitó, me marchó hoy, yo sé perder…_

— _Pero ay, ay, ay como me duele_ —Cantaron los cuatro, mientras escuchaban los aplausos de fondo que provenían de la radio.

Y los McCain junto a los Kogane siguieron así por horas y horas, bailando y cantando canciones de Selena Quintanilla, Daddy Yankee y Paulina Rubio, hasta el punto de olvidar las galletas dentro del horno pero al mismo tiempo, haciendo que una sensación cálida empezara a crecer en el pecho de Keith, una sensación que hace dos años había jurado no volver a sentir en esas fechas.

 _Plenitud_.

* * *

 **Heeeeeeey, perdón por si es un final tan flojo –inserte carita triste aká- pero no escribía algo desde hace dos años y pues, lo largo de este capítulo es prueba de ello –cof cof me emocioné cof cof-, en fin, estoy muuuuuy segura que por el título esperaban que sólo hubiese brillitos y amórsh but mientras escribía la primera parte _Here without you_ de 3 Doors Down, _I'll never love again_ de Lady Gaga, _Paralyzed_ de NF y _Bad Liar_ de Imagine Dragons hicieron efecto –inserte ojos llorosos aká- _but after that_ , ¡la gran Selena Quintanilla hizo su magia! jaja, espero que este pequeño escrito haya sido de su agrado y si desean conocer más acerca del futuro que les depara a nuestros _palamigos_ –dentro de mi cabeza, of course- ¡háganmelo saber!, no saben cuánto un par de comentarios pueden animar a un escritor amateur. Sin más, _luces fuera_.**


End file.
